History Tells The Story of Love
by nebulaswriting
Summary: Marcus Trevelyan did not expect to have a new history professor, didn't expect him to be so attractive, nor did he expect to have the chance to work with him. OC X Dorian story


Marcus Trevelyan was perplexed when he walked into class. Instead of their usual professor there was someone else, a seemingly handsome man, was standing at the front of the room. Seated leaning back with his feet propped up and book in hand; with no care in the world. Wasn't till the final person walked in did he stand and address the class.

"Welcome everyone, I am Mr. Pavus or Doctor or even his great excellence. Whichever you prefer to address me as," the man wrote his name on the board before turning around, "Apologize for the sudden change. Ms. Vivienne has taken a new job and promptly left. So I will be taking her place."

From that day on Mr. Pavus took over and made Marcus' already favorite class even more enjoyable. From his outrageous telling's of wars to as he loves to put it, "tacky and absurd academic garbage they want to pass as history." Nothing to do with the fact Pavus was an attractive interesting man that Marcus may or may not have feelings for. It would be a dream come true if he met a man that not only was interested in the same things as him but also interested in men, one in a million chance that'd ever happen.

Until this turned out to be that one in a million chance.

Marcus had overheard from some of the girls in his class, originally he wouldn't have cared, till he had heard about his professor.

"Oh yeah, he definitely is gay. I mean have you heard the way he speaks? Dead giveaway there."

Someone scoffed, "Becky that's not how you tell someone's gay! It's in their handwriting you can tell!"

"Oh my g- you're both wrong," mystery girl groaned "If you haven't heard already, Mr. Pavus was rumored to be sleeping with one of the Law professors till his firm moved. From what I've heard he's also turned down all of Ms. Lavellan's advances, either he's blind to her beauty or he's gay."

He couldn't tell if he should trust what they were saying, he'd never cared for hearing rumors before, but this time he wish he knew if this were the truth. Before he could figure out how to find out though his watch beeped indicating he's going to be late for his favorite class.

* * *

Marcus could barely focus during class, the conversation he had overheard still running through his mind and it seems that his absent mind was obvious to more than himself. Mr. Pavus waved him down from his seat, his indicator that he wishes to speak with you.

Approaching where he seated Mr. Pavus spoke, "Apologies if my lecture today bored you Mr. Trevelyan, my sultry voice just put some right out of it apparently."

"No, I apologize Mr. Pavus. I've just been out of sorts today. I normally love hearing your voice." The words had come before he realized, Marcus could feel his face flush from embarrassment.

Pavus chuckled at that, "Well if you love my voice so much why don't you become my research assistant. You'll be spending primarily weekends, off days if you wish, with me in my office. Primarily collecting information for class discussion, maybe give you inspiration for your thesis, but to further your own grade in the end and its good pay. How does that sound?"

Marcus couldn't speak. Still processing through what he previously said now he had the opportunity to spend time with his, to put it simply, crush. He couldn't believe what was happening it had almost felt like a dream, till he heard Mr. Pavus throat clear did he come back from his daze.

"Yes! I mean, yes I would appreciate being your assistant. When would be the best time for me to come to your office?"

Apparently his continued embarrassment was amusing enough to bring another chuckle from the man, "Mid-afternoon would be preferable. Gives you plenty of time to compose yourself before being in my presence." And with that the discussion was over and the next class was milling their way in.

* * *

Saturday was finally here and Marcus couldn't hold in his excitement. Evident how annoyed his roommate had become since he'd been asked the position.

"Shite you are all dizzy in the head about this guy aren't ya? Just don't bring any of that back here, don't need to walk in on anything I don't need to see."

He was so excited he'd arrived to Mr. Pavus office two hours earlier than necessary. Even as he waited his nerves never ceased and in his overexcitement he'd forgotten to have breakfast. _'Sera was right, should have stopped by the deli before coming….'_

In his daze he didn't notice the donut baggy rustle in front of his face, before he could react it was replaced with the one face that set his heart in a spin.

"How long have you been out here? I do like a man who has initiative, hopefully you'll show this much drive for your work." Mr. Pavus seemed more amused as he unlocked his office door, more attempting with carrying a crate full of paperwork and bag of food on top.

Marcus sprang into action. Taking the box and bag before a disaster could happen now fully out of his daze, "I haven't been here long. Just excited to see what I'll be assisting in and working with you, Mr. Pavus." As soon as the words registered he could feel his face burn brighter than ever.

"Hmmmm, well if you like staring at stacks of seemingly endless papers and feeling your eyes wanting to escape from their sockets, then yes. It's very exciting." Before he entered his office Pavus turned toward Marcus, "But my company will make it much more enjoyable. And there's no need for that, when it's just us call me Dorian."

Marcus could feel his face turn an ever darker shade, just imagining being more personal, closer with his crush sent his heart into a stutter. He'd almost been in another daze if he'd hadn't been holding the box and food. Following Dorian into his office, Marcus set the items on the side table by the bookcase, admiring the simplistic lay of the room.

A dark varnished desk with a computer and paperwork, two cushioned chairs in front, three bookcases packed along the wall, and a large table beside the other, messily covered in various book stacks and large maps. All pieces of furniture the same color and matched well with Dorian. It seemed almost too simple for him given how he presents himself, even as a teacher Marcus expected something grander almost. Seemed that his thoughts showed on his face.

"If you were expecting anything else then I'm sorry to disappoint. Don't need anything but my books and a place to set them to do my- or really our research." Dorian reached into the box pulling out an overfilled folder, "Speaking of, we have a lot to get to. Pull up a chair and let's get started."

* * *

That first day had been more exciting than Marcus ever expected. The papers he and Dorian had been perusing were fascinating and chock-full of information Marcus would never be able to see with his own eyes without this job. Books that are so well kept as if they were brand new, obviously read from the small creases in some spines and written notes in the margins, but in good condition. It was almost a dream come true for an inspiring Historian. Especially so with the company.

Every weekend and off days Marcus goes to Dorians office, spends hours delved into books and papers, bringing everything in order till his eyes stung. Even as he read through everything he couldn't help himself sneaking peeks at Dorian. Someone for months he'd admired and, in a way, pinned for was now in the same room; just the two of them.

Marcus would have never seen was to come that weekend though.

Upon entering Dorian's office it was the same as always. Grab the stack of papers assigned to him, search through the wonderful stacks of books he was allowed to peruse, and share his findings with the man he has grown even more smitten with. It was a dream come true but like every dream, they don't last as long as one would wish.

"Well I believe that's it for the day," Dorian was stretching while he yawned, "Unless it doesn't have to be."

Marcus looked to Dorian curiously. ' _What could he possibly mean by, "Unless it doesn't" There isn't any more work to be done.'_

Dorian answered his unvoiced question, "What I mean is; how would you like to keep the night going. Drinks together perhaps?"

The words caught in Marcus throat. It was happening, the event he had daydreamed about for weeks now was happening, and Marcus couldn't even respond. A million questions ran through his head but was brought back when Dorian cleared his throat.

"I apologize if that was too straight forward. Understandable if you're not comfortable with this, wasn't sure if I could presume if you were…"

Before he could finish that Marcus blurted out, "Yes! Yes, I would like to go have drinks with you." Even with his face burning he answered the last statement, "And yes I am gay."

That answer made Dorian visibly relax, his previously grim expression turned into a wide grin. Putting away the remaining material both men walked out feeling a rush of joy and relief. Marcus was glad he accepted this job and wouldn't want to be doing anything or with anyone else. And Dorian was just glad he could take the man he'd been pining for accepted his offer, the job and the date.


End file.
